


So I bare my skin and I count my sins

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving in with Louis had always been part of the plan, meeting Liam wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I bare my skin and I count my sins

Harry drops his suitcase in the middle of the room, glancing around at what is now known as his. Sure it’s barely a ten by ten, but it’s the first piece of property he’s owned – well – ever. The bed’s big enough, a desk over the by the door and there’s a dresser in the corner that’ll probably be half empty for the rest of the time he spends here, but it’s nice. He feels a bit like a dog off its leash.

 

He begged and begged and finally his mum agreed he could ride the train into London alone, only to promise to be making an appearance next weekend.

 

Louis’ not home at the moment, he’s working the weekend so Harry has time to adjust himself. Louis had mailed Harry the extra key two weeks ago with a note attached:

 

Can’t wait for you to move in! Tell Anne that I promise to be a good example can’t promise the same for Niall though. See you soon cuz!

 

The excitement in his belly hadn’t stopped building since.

 

He remembers how before Louis went off to Uni, they were practically brothers. Louis was over at their house almost every night and although they didn’t hang out during school hours, there was always this big brother presence that surrounded Harry and there’s no doubt in his mind that that presence is exactly what kept a good majority of the bullies off his back.

 

They’d kept close even with the distance, calling and catching up once a week.

 

Things changed a bit though when Louis found Niall. Not in a bad way, but changed all the same.

 

He’s not met Niall yet, just heard all about him through the stories Louis lets him in on. He’s got a pretty good idea that even though Niall’s not technically living here… he’s living here. Harry just hopes Niall’s as great of guy as he’s made him out to be in his head.

 

He unpacks what’s in his suitcase, putting away the clothes and setting his books out on the desk when he notices the care package Louis left him in the closet. There’s a case of beer that’s still relatively cold and two packs of condoms on top of it.

 

Harry feels himself flush as he glances at the condoms, grabbing them quickly and stuffing them into his nightstand. He can’t imagine he’ll be needing those anytime soon.

 

+

 

He’s watching dust particles dance in the late afternoon sun when he hears the lock working and Louis stepping inside. It’s quiet for a moment, just shuffling feet and the sound of keys hitting the table by the door before Louis calls out a soft Harry?

 

Five hours later, when they find themselves spread out across Harry’s bed, Harry realizes that absolutely nothing has changed between the two of them. He’s never met someone he’s been able to be completely honest with except Louis. He doesn’t even think twice about answering when Louis asks about all the girls that must surely be chasing him.

 

“Oh,” He says, scratching at his belly, “I’m gay.”  

 

His brain needs a few seconds to catch up. When it does, his eyes widen for a second and when he glances over, Louis’ studying the ceiling, forehead creased in way that Harry knows he’s in deep thought.

 

“Right, well keep that information away from Niall’s ears because he’ll try to hook you up with everything that’s got a dick. I know a few blokes that would be good for you, I’d trust them with you anyway. They’re fit, trust me but – uh – a bit experienced if you will and I know that can be a bit intimidating. Wait – you are a virgin right? I mean if you’re not all the power to ya but I need to know why that wasn’t first thing out of your mouth when I came home!”

 

“No, no I’m a virgin.”

 

“Oh,” Louis relaxes back against the sheets, “Okay good. Don’t worry about that either, I know people feel like they have this pressure to lose it but seriously, whenever you’re ready. And with the right bloke! Okay? Not some git off the streets just to get it over and done with ya?”

 

Harry tires not to laugh but in all honesty, he’s missed Louis mother-henning over him. “Yeah I know, don’t worry.”

 

Their conversation becomes a bit more sporadic after that, yawns interrupting them and heavy eyes making it harder and harder to focus on what the other is saying. Harry finally gives into sleep when he goes five minutes without hearing Louis’ voice, sign enough that he’s definitely asleep.

 

He wakes up, blinking bleary eyed at the red neon clock flashing 3:08 am at him. Louis’ snoring softly behind him and it isn’t until the foreign weight across his side makes itself known that Harry realizes Louis’ got his arm slung over his torso, keeping him close.

 

It doesn’t take long for Harry to drift off back to sleep.

 

+

 

He wakes up hours later to a distinctive Irish accent being grumbled in close proximity to his ear. He jumps when he opens his eyes, being met with a pair of blue eyes that are definitely not Louis’.

 

“Ah, so you’re Harry.” The Irishman says and wait -

 

“Niall?”

 

“Mhmm” Niall confirms, “Thought I was gonna have to kick you in the dick for being in bed with my boyfriend but -” He shrugs, turning his attention over to Louis.

 

“Hey! Arse hat! We’re supposed to meet my mum for lunch in twenty minutes.”

 

“Shit,” Louis mumbles, reaching out to tap Niall in the dick. Niall doesn’t even flinch.

 

“Come on,” Niall drags out, Louis squeaks, then laughs and Harry’s pretty sure Niall cupped a feel.

 

It’s an intimate enough of a gesture that Harry blushes and closes his eyes. Figuring he should feign falling back asleep rather than being caught staring and look like a pervert.

 

It takes Niall fifteen minutes to successfully pull Louis out of bed and another twenty for him to convince Louis he looks fit enough to go out and see Niall’s mum. Harry does his best to cover his laughing.

 

+

 

When the words “I want a tattoo” and “I want you to come with” leave Harry’s lips, Louis’ at the door with speed that rivals The Flash.

 

Louis tells him to be cautious, get something small in case he doesn’t like it. Harry doesn’t want small though. He wants big, he wants something that’ll catch people’s attention.

 

He knows what he wants as soon as he sees it. Louis’ mindlessly flipping through one of the artist’s portfolios when two swallows diving toward each other catch his eye.

 

It’s perfect.

 

His smile dimples as he catches Louis’ wrist to stop him from turning the page.

 

"Birds? You’re going to get birds?" Louis asks as if he didn’t hear Harry the first two times.

 

He sighs. “Yes.”

 

"And where do plan on putting these damn birds?"

 

Harry smiles so big, teeth on display like a shark when he answers. “My chest.”

 

It’s painful. Really painful. Anyone who’s ever said that it’s not is a bloody liar. His jaw aches afterward from being clenched tight for so long. Louis was nice to photograph the whole experience, reveling in Harry’s discomfort.

 

"That’s what you get for going with a big tattoo first time out."

 

"Whatever," Harry mumbles, looking at the finished art in the mirror, "it looks sick!"

 

"Been with me barely a week and I’ve already corrupted you." Louis tsks, lip ends quirking up the smallest bit. Harry just smiles.

 

+

 

As Harry suspected, Niall lives with Louis without actually living with Louis. He spends every night here except for Sundays. Something about getting use out of his rent and making sure the pizza in the fridge isn’t growing mold.

 

He does his best to keep out of their hair, what Louis’ done for him is a huge favor and Harry doesn’t want to soil it.

 

He’d ordered his course books early and that’s what he busies himself with. Spending time looking over the work to get a feel for it and maybe not feel so overwhelmed come the first day.

 

Louis and Niall still include him in things though, movie nights, out to eat, and nights at the pub just down the street. He knows they’re just being nice and does his best to accept a few offers but he doesn’t want to intrude and make Louis feel like he has to babysit.

 

He finds himself alone most often, something he enjoys honestly, and with that, a few habits that aren’t particularly roommate friendly develop.

 

It’s just easier to sleep naked. Get out of the shower and just crawl into bed instead of having to hassle with underwear. He’s in bed before they usually get home anyway.

 

He goes two weeks without an incident and that in and of itself should have been warning, smooth sailing only lasts for so long.

 

He’s got his towel thrown over his head, hands scrubbing back and forth to dry his hair some when he hears the floorboard squeak right outside the bathroom threshold. The door’s wide open and he’s stark naked.

 

There’s a deep inhale and the hair on the back of Harry’s neck stands up as he feels the presence of the other person in the room.

 

“Shit, uh - sorry.” An unfamiliar voice says and Harry’s too embarrassed to drop the towel and show his face. “I’ll - uh” The person says again and a few seconds later the door latch clicks closed.

 

He drops the towel then, locking it firmly around his waist as if the mystery man is still looking. His face is flaming red, he can feel the heat sitting heavy on his cheeks. He shuffles towards the door and holds his breath as he listens to what’s going on out in the hall.

 

Niall and Louis aren’t off work for another few hours and Harry bites at as his lip.

 

“Who are you?” He calls, loud enough that he knows anyone in the small flat would hear him.

 

“Liam, Liam Payne” Comes the voice, “Friend of Niall’s. He’s given me his key so I could come get my phone. Didn’t mention anyone would be home though. You must be Harry?”

 

Harry sincerely wishes this Liam didn’t already know who he was. The anonymity had made it just a smidge less embarrassing.

 

“Yes,” His voice squeaks. He wants to die. “And I’m severely embarrassed and would rather not show my face so feel free to find your phone and let yourself out.”

 

“Sure, sure, sorry about” There’s a pause and Harry has a feeling Liam’s arms are making a vague gesture, “that.” He finishes, huffing slightly to himself and Harry can hear him walk past and towards the kitchen.

 

Moments later the door closes and Harry automatically secures his fingers tighter on the grip he has on his towel as he cautiously opens the door. Once he’s sure he’s really alone, he scuttles across the hallway and locks his bedroom door behind him.

 

His heart’s beating like he’s just run a marathon and the flush from his cheeks as spread down his chest. He’s so focused on slowing down his heart rate that the backfire from a motorcycle startles him enough he jumps.

 

He glances down at the street below and sees a man with short dark hair and the nicest amount of stubble lining his jaw. He’s in a tank top that stretches across the muscles of his shoulders, a denim vest over that. He puts on a pair of sunglasses and Harry can see the smudges of dirt along his hands and arms, tattoos crawling up both forearms and Harry’s stomach swoops.

 

This man is something Harry’s mind would make up on a particularly good wank. This man is gorgeous.

 

Harry’s going to be dreaming about him for weeks to come.

 

+

 

It’s particularly noisy for a Saturday morning. Harry groans, rolling over onto his side to check the clock again because it can’t be 8:00 am. He was pretty sure before this day it was physically impossible for neither Niall nor Louis to get up before eleven.

 

But there it is, Niall’s identifying laugh that Harry could never mistake for anyone else. Louis squawks and then there’s heavy footsteps that are definitely coming for his room.

 

He pulls the covers tight around his body despite the fact that he’s in his boxers.  

 

The door bangs against the wall from the force it was opened with, revealing Niall with a smirk on his lips that Harry’s already learned to associate with trouble. He saunters towards Harry’s bed and holds out his phone when he’s close enough for Harry to read.

 

NAKEDjailbait in ur flat u arseee.

 

“Heard you met Liam.” Niall says and Harry flushes so fast he wants to pull the covers over his head and hide. Niall only cackles harder. “All good mate, the voice and the bike are what gets people.”

 

“The bike?” Harry asks, ignoring how his voice breaks.

 

“Yeah,” Niall nods, “Didn’t he drive it here? Usually you can’t get him off the damn thing.”

 

“Oh, yeah no he did.” Harry covers, mind reeling at the fact that man he saw on the bike, the man that literally walked out of his wanking fantasies, has seen him naked.

 

+

 

When the inevitable happens and Liam comes over again, Harry locks his bedroom door and pretends to be sleeping.

 

+

 

Harry should have seen this coming. He’s got a track record of bad things happening on important days and of course the first day of class his car breaks down.

 

He tries calling Louis but no answer so he rings Niall up instead.

 

"The damn thing’s hissing at me! There’s smoke coming from the hood and I’m going to miss my first day at Uni."

 

"Ah they never do anything important on the first day anyway. Here I know a good mechanic, I’ll call him for you and tell ‘im you’re on your way. I’ll text you the address."

 

"Niall you’re literally the best."

 

"Yeah, and don’t you forget it!"

 

When he gets to the shop the front desk is deserted but he can hear the clang of metal coming from behind the door that leads to the garage.

 

There’s a bell on the desk so Harry rings it three times… four times just for luck.

 

He hears someone grunt and then shout “Give me a minute!”

 

Harry wants to remake that he doesn’t have a minute to give. He’s going to be late for class for christ’s sake. He keeps quiet though, thinking better than to argue with the man that’s going to fix his car.

 

When the man does finally step through the door he’s wiping the grease from his hands onto his already stained white tank top. Harry sees the tattoos on his forearm and a light like a beacon goes off in his head.

 

This is the guy on the motorcycle. This is Liam.

 

All the blood in Harry’s body rushes to his cheeks so fast he feels nauseous.

 

His stomach twists and he just catches the way this guy is eyeing the tips of his bird wings that are peeking out from under his shirt.

 

Realization dawns on his face as he looks Harry in the eye. “You’re Harry.” He says.

 

"Yeah, um Niall said he’d let you know I was-"

 

“I’m Liam."

 

Harry wants say Yeah I know but just the thought of that seems creepy. He shouldn’t know what Liam looks like. Fortunately, Liam continues talking before Harry can embarrass himself further.

 

"Look sorry again for that time. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be home. Niall didn’t mention anyone would be home and I just didn’t know what to think when I heard you in the bathroom."

 

He shakes his head, “S’fine, look - my car? There’s steam coming from the hood and it’s hissing and it’s my first day of Uni and could you help me please?”

 

“Oh, I could give you a ride.”

 

“Wha-?”

 

“Hey Zayn,” Liam yells, “Pull the car out front into the shop, I gotta run to the University.”

 

Harry’s too stunned to do anything but agree. He follows Liam out the back and it isn’t until he sees the bike that his ability to speak comes back. “No. This is - I can’t.”

 

Liam’s not paying him any mind and Harry watches as he throws a leg over the bike and looks back over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow in question. “You wanna miss your first day of classes?”

 

“Well - no but -”

 

“Then get on.”

 

“Yes but then I’ll need a ride back from campus and -”

 

“Niall or Louis can go and get you.”

 

“No. They can’t. They’re both working till past seven and I’m done for the day at four. You expect me to just sit around for three hours and wait for them?”

 

“Fine.” Liam says through gritted teeth, “I’ll come get you. Now, get on.” He doesn’t give Harry any more time to argue by starting the engine and drowning out the words on the tip of Harry’s tongue.

 

Harry's never ridden on the back of a motorcycle before and he chews on his bottom lip before carefully putting his hands on Liam's shoulder and plopping down into the tiny second seat. Liam takes off instantly and Harry scrambles to get a good grip around Liam's waist and stop from hitting the pavement.

 

Liam's driving fast enough that the wind stings Harry's cheeks and his eyes have started watering. Harry huffs, wishing his voice would carry enough through the wind that he could voice his annoyance until Liam slowed down. He’s left with merely burying his face in Liam’s shoulder to escape the bite of the wind.

 

By the time Liam stops in front of the library he has to roll his shoulders to get Harry off of him. Harry’s curls are poofy, windblown and knotty. Liam has to cover his laugh with a cough. Harry stagers when his feet hit the pavement, reminding Liam of a newborn colt, and he reaches out to grab at Harry’s shirt to stop him from landing on his arse.

 

“Thanks.” Harry mumbles, a pout set on his facial features as he runs his hands through his hair to try and get it back under control. Liam almost feels bad.

 

“Where do you want me to pick you up then?”

 

“Oh,” Harry says, eyes wind and blinking as if he’d forgotten Liam would be returning for him. “Right, how about the Union?  Um, at four? I should be done with everything by then.”

 

“Don’t be late, I won’t wait.” Liam says, harsher than he’d meant to and he almost feels bad again when Harry fliches.

 

“I won’t be.” Harry promises, hooking his hands under his backpack straps and turning on a dime to disappear into the library.

 

Liam takes the long way back to the shop, liking how the sting of wind on his face and the heat of the sun on his shoulders erase the phantom feeling of Harry pressed to his back. By the time he’s pulling up to the garage door he’s almost forgotten why he was in a huff in the first place.

 

He’s feels Zayn’s eyes on him as he steps inside but doesn’t bother asking, Zayn’ll be out with it soon enough.

 

“Did you just give that bambi eyed fucker a ride to the University?”

 

Liam shrugs in a noncommittal kind of way. Sometimes he really hates how see through he is when it comes to Zayn.

 

“Five years we’ve worked together here and I’ve never seen you -” Zayn cuts himself off as his train of thought changes, “what his pretty green eyes got you smitten?”

 

“Fuck off.” Liam mumbles, sliding back under the car he’d been working on earlier this morning.

 

Zayn laughs, the bastard, “What was his name? Henry? No, no Harry? It was Harry wasn’t it?”

 

Liam wants to tell him to eat a dick when Zayn starts to singsong You want to kiss him, you want to loooove him.

 

He plans on leaving out the detail that he’s going back to pick Harry up as well, it’ll only bring him more grief. He’s well on his way to getting away with it too until he leaves his phone unattended on the front desk and it’s Zayn who picks it up when there’s a new text from Louis.

 

I think I owe u a case of beer for tooling H to and from college today Payno. Ur a real mate.

 

“To and from?” Zayn says around the unlit fag hanging from his lips.

 

Liam grumbles, snatching his phone away from Zayn’s prying fingers and heads out the back door to his bike.

  
He gets back to campus five minutes before four and ignores all the stares as he gets as we waits for Harry.

 

It’s a motorcycle for fuck’s sake, has no one seen one before? He thinks begrudgingly, glaring at people who give him funny looks.

 

He thinks he’d very much like to growl if that was something normal humans would do in situations like this.

 

He spots Harry a minute after four, galloping as fast as his too tight pants will let him. Liam has a fear he’s going to wind up on his arse. He’s a bit out of breath when he reaches the bike, hunching over to grasp his knees as he catches his breath.

 

“Was worried,” gasp, “that you’d,” gasp, “already have,” gasp, “left.” He drops his backpack to the ground and rummages quickly to find his inhaler.

 

“Christ I was kidding.” Liam says, guilt building in his gut as he watches Harry suck in through his inhaler. “It was an empty threat. I didn’t know you had asthma or else I wouldn’t have -  Sorry.”

 

Harry shakes his head, finally able to stand up straight. “No, it was a favor of you to come and get me, you had the right to threaten.”

 

Liam’s eyebrows scrunch, “How are you a real person?”

 

Harry stutters a bit comically, eyes going wide as he tries to figure out how to answer.

 

“I mean, I just basically gave you an asthma attack and you’re not even mad, actually saying I had the right to threaten you? What are you a like a puppy reincarnated as a person?”

 

Harry blushes, scuffing his shoes along the concrete, “Never been called a puppy a before.” He says, and judging by the smile twitching at the corner of his lips Liam thinks he likes it.

 

“Come on then.” Liam says, catching the eye of a guy that’s definitely checking out Harry. “Let’s go home H.” Liam says, a possessive tone in his voice that makes the stranger snap his head in Liam’s direction.

 

Liam watches the man stalk off and when he looks back over, Harry’s staring at him. “What?” He asks, trying to figure out where that spark of possessive nature came from. He’s got absolutely no reason to be possessive, he doesn’t even know Harry. This is ridiculous.

 

“You called me H. Louis’ the only that calls me that.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “He called you that to me and I just – right, won’t call you that again.”

 

“No! You can, if you like, just – didn’t expect it is all.” Harry replies, smiling softly before carefully crawling onto the second seat.

 

Liam stops trying to figure out why suddenly all his internal wiring is fried and starts the bike, tearing away from the curb a little abruptly just feel Harry cling to him. It’s selfish, stupid, and reckless and he’s usually more cautious when he’s got a rider, saving the ignorant driving for when he’s the only one he could kill but there’s something about Harry. Something that’s crawling under his skin, deep, into a place he can’t reach but instead just go crazy with the itch it leaves behind.

 

+

 

Harry’s not sure when or even why it started, but for some unbeknownst reason Liam seems to actually want to spend time with Harry. Or at least, lets himself be put in those situations. Either way Harry can’t really find it in himself to question it. Liam’s attractive, so attractive it’s like staring into the sun, the edges get fuzzy and all he can focus on is the light shining back at him. He’s funny too, softer on the inside than his tattooed exterior would lead some to believe.

 

There are times though, when Harry’s world tips on its axis because Liam will look at him in a way that has Harry’s stomach twisting in anticipation – but that, well that’s ridiculous. If Harry thinks about it for too long he’s sure he’s imagined the whole thing because there’s no way someone that looks like Liam would want someone that looks Harry.

 

Young, inexperienced Harry.

 

Of course, that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t get lost in the thought of it all at times.

 

Liam’s currently perched on the couch, a beer sat stuck between his thighs and his thumbs busy as he sends out a text. He’d come over looking for Niall but it’s date night. (Louis had called it that but Harry had argued he can’t call it date night unless it happens regularly and neither Louis nor Niall are regular.)

 

None the less, Harry was the only one home when Liam had knocked and instead of what he had planned on doing tonight (watching the football game and maybe having a wank before bed), he’s in the kitchen marinating his mum’s best recipe, meatballs.

 

Harry loves cooking, especially loves cooking for people. He’s good at it, he knows he is but it’s the one thing he likes to brag about because it’s something he can share with people. He’s never meet someone who didn’t have a comfort food and there’s a ninety percent chance that Harry can cook it for them.

 

“Smells fucking ace in here H.” Liam says, leaning up against the kitchen door frame and Harry can’t stop the smile from stretching across his lips.

 

Liam spends the next half hour relatively quiet, more so because he’s got meatballs stuffed in his mouth then anything so Harry takes the silence as a victory.

 

It’s later in the night, when they’re both settled onto the couch to watch a movie, when Harry gets nervous around Liam for the first time since they met.

 

Harry can feel Liam’s eyes on him, the hairs on the back of his neck are standing up but he doesn’t dare look, just keeps his eyes on the screen and starts fiddling with the dirt under his fingertips. He can’t stop his leg from bouncing and as slyly as he can he diverts his eyes to glance at Liam.  

 

In his mind, he had expected Liam to look away, or maybe not even be looking at all, maybe it’s all in his head. Instead, Liam holds his gaze, studying him for a few seconds and before he looks away he says quietly, “You’ve got a nice mouth H.”

 

His ears strain because he’s not sure he’s heard right. Couldn’t possibly have heard right. His stomach twists and he can’t force himself to look away from Liam’s profile. He expects Liam to elaborate, a nice mouth in what way? Do you want to feel it against your mouth?

 

Liam doesn’t say anything though, almost dutifully keeps his eyes focused on the movie and doesn’t shift much until the end credits roll.

 

“Should get going I suppose.” He says, a smile curling his mouth ends and Harry wishes he could crawl into Liam’s mind and figure out what it is that has him smiling. “I’ll see you later.” He continues, and winks.

 

And what the hell does that mean?

 

When the front door closes behind Liam, Harry runs through a checklist in his mind as to what he put in those meatballs because Liam had to have been on something to flirt, actually flirt, with Harry.

 

An hour later when Niall and Louis finally come home, Harry’s still as confused as he was the second after Liam left. He goes to bed with a headache and a mind screaming for clarity.

 

+

 

The pounding on the door is insistent and Harry knows that whoever it is (it’s Liam) won’t go away until he’s opened up. He’s got his pajama bottoms slung low on his hips and he knows his hair is a mess from being pressed into the pillow for so long. That’s what he gets for staying in bed all day.

 

“What?” He whines, pouting slightly because although he’s happy to see Liam he also liked the lazy coma he was falling into.

 

“C’mon H, we’re going out.” Liam says smiling and pushing past Harry into the kitchen to raid the fridge. He comes back into the hallway where he left Harry with a beer in his hand.

 

“What? We don’t get an invite?” Niall shouts from the couch where he Louis are a current mess of limbs.

 

“I don’t want your couple cloud following me around all night. Besides, would you have said yes if I’d asked?”

 

“Yes!” Niall exclaims but Louis’ shaking his head from where it rests on Niall’s shoulder.

 

“No he wouldn’t. We’re staying on the couch the rest of the night.Niall just wants attention.”

 

Niall pouts and Louis merely kisses his bottom lip before turning back to watch whatever crap television’s on.

 

“Now,” Liam says, turning his attention back to Harry. “Do you want to go out with me before you catch the boring those two already have?”

 

“WE ARE NOT BORING!” Louis shouts and Harry laughs.

 

“My hair’s a mess.” He says brushing his fingers self consciously through his mane.

 

Liam contemplates for a moment before grabbing a beanie of the side table and shoving Harry’s curls underneath it.

 

“There.” Liam says, satisfied as if he just put the finishing touches on a masterpiece. “And even though you’d catch more tail like this I’m gonna have to ask you to put on a shirt ‘cause the place I have in mind won’t let you in.”

 

Harry smiles softly, heat spreading across his cheeks as he dashes back into his room for jeans and a clean shirt.

 

+

 

Harry can’t hear over the bass in this place but he has a feeling that’s the point. He rubs at his arms out of nerves and clings tighter the glass in his hand. Liam’s close by, talking to people he knows and Harry does his best to smile whenever Liam looks over at him because he doesn’t want to Liam to think Harry’s not enjoying himself.

 

Because he is, this is just not something he’s used to. He likes conversation and that’s a difficult feat when he can’t even hear himself talk.

 

Someone brushes along his back and when he glances behind him to investigate he’s meet with a very attractive man. He’s older, Harry would guess late twenties and his hair is styled in a quiff that’s defying gravity for how hot it is in this pub.

 

He leans in closely, so Harry can hear him. “You look like you could use another?” He indicates toward Harry’s glass and Harry can’t get himself to do anything but nod. “C’mon then dollface.” The man says and he’s got a voice like honey, something Harry thinks he could probably listen to forever and not tire of it.

 

“Name’s Nick.” Nick says when they’re up at the bar where it’s a little quieter.

 

“I’m Harry.” Harry says, extending his hand to shake Nick’s.

 

Nick laughs but accepts the gesture, “Very polite, young Harold.”

 

Harry blushes, liking the attention and he gladly accepts the drink when Nick offers it to him.

 

He doesn’t how much longer it is before Liam finds him. It could have been five minutes or an hour. Either way he’s slightly more drunk and giggly when Liam squeezes at his arm to get his attention.

 

Harry smiles, slurs Liam’s name a bit and hugs him. “Liam, this is my new friend Nicholas, but shh he hates when people call him that.”

 

Liam and Nick share a sober glance over Harry’s drunken state. Liam bites his tongue and wraps his arm around Harry’s slim waist. “Time for home H.”

 

“Oh okay, that’s good, I kinda miss my bed. G’bye Nicky!” Harry says and before Liam can haul him away Nick catches his shoulder.

 

“Didn’t know he was with anyone. I don’t mean to step on toes.”

 

Liam shakes his head and his mind hurts when he thinks too hard over Nick’s words. “S’fine,” Liam says, managing a smile to assure Nick before guiding Harry toward the door.

 

“Thank you for taking me out tonight,” Harry says half way home, still hooked under Liam’s arm, all warm and loose limbed. “No one usually wants to take me out, well except for Louis and Niall but they’re just doing that to be nice.”  

 

“That’s not true Harry. Louis and Niall adore you.”

 

“I try to not be a bother, ya know? I don’t want them to think they need to babysit me. And you don’t - god you’re not babysitting me are you?” Harry asks, stricken.

 

Liam tries to not laugh because Harry looks so absolutely devastated. “I’m most definitely not babysitting you. I wanted to go out with you tonight.”

 

“Oh, okay good.” The worry line that had made itself present in between Harry’s eyebrows fades away and leans back into Liam. Liam thinks it’s much more because Harry’s a cuddly person and a lot less of Harry being drunk.

 

It’s quiet when they get back to Louis’ and Harry’s flat, the lights all out except the overhead in the entryway. Harry kicks out of his shoes and heads for the kitchen in need of some water. It isn’t until he’s bent down in front of the fridge searching for an unopened bottle that he realizes Liam didn’t follow him.

 

When steps back into the hallway he sees Liam fiddling with his leather jacket. It’s moments like this when Harry’s reminded of just how blindingly beautiful Liam is. He clears his throat and Liam glances up.

 

“Do you want some water?”

 

Liam shakes his head, “Nah, should get going I suppose.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Harry says, even though he finds himself stepping closer to Liam. “If you want.” He finishes, giving Liam the option to stay. He looks up at Liam through his lashes, eyes wide and trusting, mouth parted slightly and Liam doesn’t want to leave.

 

Kiss me, Harry thinks please kiss me, I want you to and he’d do anything to be brave enough to say those words out loud.

 

A heavy silence falls between them and it’s Liam’s reasoning that causes him to finally step back. “I’ll only break you.” He whispers but he knows Harry’s heard from the way his forehead scrunches together.

  
He leaves without another word.

 

+

 

They don’t talk about that night again. Or moreover, Liam doesn’t talk about it and Harry’s too scared to bring it up. One way or another, things move on as if it never happened and well, Harry would rather have that than Liam drop out of his life completely. Pick your battles he thinks to himself as he strolls along the pavement with Liam and Zayn.

 

Zayn had decided he needed another tattoo and Harry jumped at the chance to come with. He’s still only got the birds on his chest but he wants more. Feels the addiction of it itching at his skin from just the thought of being in a tattoo parlor again.

 

“Thinking about another one?” Liam asks as they wait out in the front office while Zayn gets inked.

 

“Yeah, yeah definitely.”

 

“It’s a dangerous game, can’t stop once you’ve got one.” Liam says, “Look at me. I started with this quote on my wrist three years ago and now look where I am."

 

Harry’s eyes trace the black that etches across Liam’s flesh and wonders how much further it continues. “How many do you have?”

 

Liam shrugs, “Not really sure anymore, it’s mainly my arms, got one of my shoulder and over my heart but other than that it’s pretty much just random things added up through the years to finish the sleeves."

 

Harry can't stop himself, he reaches out to trace the winding branch of the willow tree Liam has wrapped around his forearm. It's his favorite he thinks, of the ones he's seen anyway. The whole tree looks weathered and aged but strong, like no amount of force could ever knock it down.

 

It reminds him of Liam.

 

Goosebumps rise in the wake of the light touch of his fingers and Harry’s heart clenches because he did that, he caused that reaction and maybe it’s a bit ridiculous but Harry’s looking for away victories, no matter how small.

 

“Do you know what you want?” Liam asks but his voice is different than it was moments ago, softer, hoarser, Harry likes the tone.

 

“A star,” He says, finally pulling his hand away and looking Liam in the eye. “On my arm, here.” He says pointing at the inside of his left bicep.

 

Liam smiles, “I like it.”

 

+

 

Louis calls him impulsive when he comes home with new ink. They’re permanent you know he exclaims as if Harry’s a child who doesn’t understand it won’t wash away in the shower.

 

“Leave him alone Lou, no harm done.” Liam says.

 

Louis promptly throws him out of the flat and says he’s never allowed back. It may have been a more effective threat if he hadn't been laughing when he’d slammed the door.

 

Harry gets a text exactly two minutes later.

 

See u tomorrow H xx

 

+

 

Harry has absolutely no idea how he let himself get talked into this. No, that’s a lie. He knows exactly how he ended up on the back of Liam’s bike, dick hard and hips still to try and keep Liam none the wiser.

 

He’s sure his brain is wired wrong because there’s nothing about this situation that should turn him on. (Well besides the rumble of the bike, and Liam’s body between his legs, and Liam’s smell, and Liam’s muscles underneath his fingertips. But other than that - nothing.)

 

It’s just - maybe if he hadn’t made it his life mission to humiliate himself in front of Liam he would have said no when Liam had asked if he wanted to go for a ride.

 

He’s had exactly seven wet dreams about Liam since the you’ve got a nice mouth incident and he told himself he would try and put some distance between the two of them. That whole idea went to shit though as soon as Liam walked in unannounced about an hour later begging for Harry to cook for him again.

 

Liam flirts with him insistently, enough so that it’s a common occurrence for Liam to leave Harry with flushed cheeks and half hard in his trousers.

 

Liam slows down suddenly for a stop light and the tiny amount of space Harry was keeping between them disappears as his body slams into Liam’s back.

 

He gasps, the sudden friction to his cock is tempting but he can’t - absolutely cannot move. Liam’s body stiffens - if only for a second - under Harry’s hands before he relaxes back into his seat and the revs the throttle as the light turns green.

 

Harry glances down to catch the dashes on the street pass by and he wonders how seriously he’d be hurt if he just dropped off the back. It’d probably be better than dealing with the humiliation of getting of the bike with Liam.

 

Liam, as if he can read minds, speeds up and Harry clutches to his side, heart racing. “Liam.” He gasps, body throbbing with adrenaline and arousal and he tries to hang on to his self-control but every little bump in the road it crumbles more and more.  

 

Liam veers off suddenly down an empty alley. The sun’s hung low enough in the sky that its light doesn’t reach here and without its kiss against his skin Harry realizes how chilly the air is. Liam cuts the engine then and Harry’s so confused because he’s no idea where he is and he can’t imagine that Liam wants him to get off the bike because hi boner and the less attention that’s brought to that the safer Harry’s mind will be.

 

“Harry, get off.” And there’s that tone again, the one he’d heard back at the tattoo parlor.

 

“I –” He hesitates because honestly, Liam must know, “I’m hard.” His voice squeaks with embarrassment and he’s never felt truly like an eighteen year old virgin until now.

 

“Fuck’s sake,” Liam says under his breath before he’s swinging a leg over to get off the bike and hauling Harry with him. “I’m very much aware of that.”

 

Liam’s actually an inch shorter than Harry but he seems as tall as the building he’s backing Harry up against now, hands strong and sure but gentle as he crowds Harry up against the brick. He uses a foot to kick open Harry’s stance and as they’re hips come together stars explode in front of Harry’s eyes.

 

He gasps, hips jumping, and his mind is absolutely blank because that’s Liam’s dick, that’s Liam’s dick and it’s hard, Liam’s hard -

 

He surges up in a sudden flurry of courage and kisses Liam. It’s nothing more than a dry press of lips and Liam doesn’t even reciprocate, so Harry buries his head in the crock of Liam’s neck because he’s too close to coming to be worried about overstepping boundaries.

 

He comes quickly, body going stock still and soaking the front of his jeans. His heart is pounding in his ears and his hands pinch into the material of Liam’s shirt because his legs are too shaky to hold himself up.

 

Liam’s still hard and Harry wants to offer to help but Liam steps away, “Should be getting you home.” His face is stoic and the door that Harry was sure had opened, slams back in his face.

 

Liam stalks back to his bike and starts it up, engine revving up and drowning out the voices screaming in frustration in Harry’s head.

 

Liam doesn’t look back at him and Harry obediently gets on the back of the bike.

 

When they get back to the flat, Harry expects Liam to take off without a word. He’s surprised stupid when Liam turns off his bike and walks with Harry up to the door into his flat.

 

Harry watches as Liam paces a bit, running his fingers through his hair and groaning, scuffing his shoes along the hallway.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this you know. I had a fucking plan - like I was gonna do this proper and not treat it like every fucking other relationship I’ve ever been in.”

 

“You - what?” Harry asks stupidly.

 

Liam groans, shoulders drooping as he stops pacing. “I didn’t want the sexual stuff to come first, I was gonna - like - woo you or some shit.”

 

“W-woo me?” Harry asks, even more lost.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, yes! Woo you! I wanted to sweep you off your feet and prove to you that I was worth having around and not just some unless uni drop out that works at his dad’s body shop. I was gonna do like that cheesy romantic stuff you only see in movies. The kinda stuff that doesn’t happen in real life unless you’re some sap, and you know I’ve never considered myself a sap, I still don’t actually, I’m just using Zayn’s words, but then you come along, all doe-eyed and dimples and curly hair…”

 

There’s a moment of silence and Harry’s brain is racing so fast he can’t keep up. “You’re not useless.” He feels stupid that his only response.

 

Liam laughs though and lifts his head enough to smile at him. “Of course that’s the only thing you pick out of what I just said.”

 

Harry smiles back, blushing softly, “You can still - um woo me, if you like. I mean I definitely won’t object.”

 

“You’ll let me take you out on dates,” Liam says, stepping in closer, “pay for you at the movies, show you off on the back of my bike, buy you flowers when I do something stupid.” Liam’s moved in close enough now that Harry’s back is pressed against his front door.

 

“Yeah,” He breaths, tilting his head up because he’d like to kiss Liam again, properly this time.

 

“Harry Styles,” Liam starts, running his fingers gently along Harry’s jaw line, “will you go out with me?”

 

“Yes.” And finally, Liam kisses him.

 

+

 

Harry’s positive he’s walked into one of his dirty dreams. Liam is standing in front of him in a suit - a mother fucking suit - and as much he loves Liam in his dirty white tank tops, tattoos on display, he also really loves this different side of Liam.

 

“Wow.” Harry says, letting his eyes wander.

 

Liam tugs at his collar, he couldn’t look more uncomfortable if he tried.

 

“I feel like I’m not properly dressed for the night.” He says, motioning to his button up and jeans but Liam shakes his head.

 

“No, you look great. I just - don’t really dress up - like ever. This suit is from when my sister got married two summers ago. I don’t think I’ve worn it since.”

 

Harry smiles, “Looks good on you.”

 

Harry took a taxi to Liam’s place as his car is out of commission and will be for some time and he insists they take another to go eat. Liam’s already put his foot down that he’s paying for dinner and Harry wants to contribute to the night in some way, even if it is just the cab fare.

 

The restaurant Liam has reservations for is probably the fanciest thing Harry’s ever step foot in. He’s definitely underdressed.

 

“Did you sell your kidney to get a seat in here?” He asks, gawking at the price list.

 

Liam mumbles a response, picking at the cuffs that are just a bit too tight around his wrists. “I’m wooing you remember?”

 

Harry chuckles, “And you’re doing a damn good job of it.”

 

He glances up at Liam through his lashes, watching silently as Liam fiddles with his tie, scratching at his neck until the skin is red from the constant pressure.

 

“Alright,” Harry says, shutting the menu and pushing his chair back so he can stand, “come on.” He extends his hand to Liam but Liam just stares at him. “We’re getting out of here, I’ve never seen you look so out of place in my life. You don’t have to change who you are to woo me.”

 

Liam accepts his hand but he’s quiet until they’re out on the sidewalk, Harry leading the way.

 

“I was just trying to impress you.” Liam says, scuffing his shoes along the concrete as he tucks his hands deep in his pockets.

 

“You don’t have to, I like spending time with you, doesn’t matter where it’s at. Now, I know this Chinese place just down the road, but you have to promise not judge a book by its cover alright?”

 

+

 

“We’re not going in there.”

 

Harry laughs, “Yes we are, remember what I said about not judging it? Just don’t ask what’s in the fried wontons. Close your eyes and just eat it.”

 

It’s easy to enjoy the night from there on out. Liam loosens his tie, uncuffs his wristlets, and Harry might drool a little when he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. Liam makes a show of squeezing his eyes shut when he eats and Harry would slap him but the reaction of Liam actually tasting the food is ten times better.

 

“Only you would know about this little hole in the wall that serves slop that may be the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

 

Harry beams, “Told you.”

 

+

 

It’s a chilly night as they take a stroll in the direction toward Liam’s dad’s shop. Liam ditched his suit jacket and threw it over Harry’s shoulder as soon as they stepped outside and Harry surges his shoulders to bury his face in the jacket. It smells delicious, like spice and comfort, like Liam.

 

“My shops just up this way, s’where my bike is. I could take you home on that if you want. Ya know, instead of calling for a cab again?” Liam suggests and he really shouldn’t even have to ask at this point. If the bike is involved, obviously Harry’s all for it.

 

“I uh - yeah. I like bike.” Harry says and the double meaning isn’t lost on Liam.

 

Liam smirks, mirth in his eyes, “Yeah, I figured you did.”

 

They fall into a comfortable silence after that as they walk, the sound of cars and chattering people filtering in around them.

 

“So,” Harry says, ducking his head as he asks, “you said you didn’t want to treat this like every other relationship you’ve had. What’d you mean by that.”

 

Liam rubs at the back of his neck and Harry watches him carefully out of the corner of his eyes. “I’ve had experiences in the past that just lead me to think I’ve definitely been doing this dating thing wrong. I’d get serious and he wouldn’t. He get serious and I wouldn’t. It was just one giant mess after another and I’m tired of it.” He shrugs, “You came along and changed the way I look like at things. I just didn’t want history to repeat itself with you. I wanted it to be different. It’s fucking hard though, alright? Don’t get me wrong, there’s many times where I’ve wanted to just throw you down and turn you into a trembling mess. It’s a test of my self-control being around you sometimes. Wanting to touch and knowing better...”

 

Harry would like to lie and say that Liam’s words are just flattering, that he’s in better control of his hormones than to let some simple words get to him. It’s no use though, he can feel his pulse pounding and the heat of a blush settling on his cheeks.

 

Liam glances over at him and licks his lips, “You look so good when you blush.”

 

Harry scrubs at his face, “I hate how easily you make me.”

 

+

 

“What kind is it?” Harry asks when Liam flicks the light switch on in the garage.

 

“Wide glide.” Liam says, digging around in his tool cabinet for his keys.

 

Harry marvels at it. The dark gray paint sparkles in the light and makes the light gray flames even more pronounced. He traces his fingers lightly over flames edges that are outlined in a stark blue over the gas tank, stopping to feel the grooves of the Harley Davidson logo.

 

He doesn’t realize Liam is watching him.

 

“Maybe we should get you your license?”

 

Harry bites his lip, “Louis would kill me, or rather, kill you.”

 

Liam chuckles, stepping close to press his front along Harry’s back. He nuzzles into the back of Harry’s neck and places his lips lightly to the skin there, “Louis wouldn’t have to know.”

 

Harry smiles, tilting his head so that Liam can turn and kiss him. He hums happily when Liam runs his fingers along Harry’s stomach, fingernails skating over his nipples. “Liam?” He asks, pressing back into Liam’s embrace.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Fuck me over your bike.”

 

Liam doesn’t even hesitate, “No.” He says, leaning in for another kiss but Harry pulls away.

 

“What’d mean ‘no’?” He asks, turning to face Liam full on.

 

“I mean,” he says, dragging out the word like he’s talking to a five year old, “no.”

 

“You were just talking on the way over here about how you want to fuck me and when I say I want you to you say ‘no’? What the hell?”

 

“Harry, first off, I don’t have anything in this shop that could safely be used as a replacement for lube, second off, you’re a virgin and I’m not going to ‘fuck’ you over my bike your first time.”

 

Harry’s shoulder sag, “I wish people would stop saying I'ma virgin and using it like a fucking crutch. I’d be fine.”

 

Liam’s temper flares, “No you wouldn’t, not without proper lubrication and preparation.”

 

Harry snorts, “You sound like my health teacher.”

 

Liam steps in closer to tilt Harry’s chin up so he can look him in the eye. “I just don’t want to hurt you alright? My first time was not exactly pleasurable and I want it to be different for you.”

 

“Fine, can we go home so you can turn me into a trembling mess and then fuck me?”

 

“Stop saying ‘fuck’ it’s so vulgar, you’re my boyfriend. I don’t want to fuck you I want to –“

 

“If you say make love I’m telling Zayn you said that so we can make fun of you until the day you die.”

 

Liam smirks. “I was going to say I want to make you feel good and if that ends in sex than it does. But I’m not going to go in expecting it yeah? Whatever you want.”

 

“I want,” Harry leans up and kisses him, “you to make me come.”

 

“With clothes off this time I presume?” Liam asks and Harry hits his shoulder.

 

“Be nice.”

 

“I’m always nice, now go on you little minx, put your helmet on and we’ll go back to yours.”

 

“No! Louis and Niall are both home, they’ve become complete domestic and don’t even go out anymore. I don’t want them to be in the room over knowing full well what’s going on.”

 

Liam throws his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, don’t raise your blood pressure. We’ll go back to mine.”

 

The streets are quiet on their way back to Liam’s flat. Harry clings to him probably more than necessary but with the thought of what’s to come it’s hard to keep his hands to himself.

 

When they get to the front door Liam pushes him up against it. “You were such a nuisance on the way home. I’m not sure I should reward such poor behavior.”

 

Harry shivers, “Are you gonna spank me?”

 

Something changes in Liam’s eyes, just for a second, but Harry stores it in the back of his mind for later all the same.

 

“Perhaps some other time.” Liam says, fitting the key into the lock and smiling as Harry loses his balance slightly as the door swings open behind him.

 

It’s a studio flat, barely five meters from the door to the bed and it doesn’t take long until Liam’s got him backed up against the bed frame. “You’re sure you want this still?

 

“Yes, please.” His dick is already hard and he knows that Liam’s noticed. It’s hard not to with how tight Harry’s jeans are, and it’s nice that Liam’s being so thorough but orgasms, why are they not happening?

 

Liam smirks, like maybe Harry had thought that last bit out loud, and ducks in to suck a lovebite into his neck. Harry squeaks, more in surprise than anything, and gladly lets himself be pushed into the mattress. Liam’s thigh slots into between Harry’s and gives Harry’s hips something to occupy themselves with. He hitches up against the meat of Liam’s leg and eyes roll back in his head as he finally gets some friction against his dick.

 

He does, maybe, get carried away in the moment, in the feel of Liam’s body on top of him, holding him down. In the feel of Liam’s lips against his own, in the feel of Liam keeping his leg perfectly still so Harry can rut up against it.

 

It isn’t until Liam’s hand comes down on Harry’s hip to stop his movement that he remembers he was promised more. “Wanna get these off?” Liam asks, fiddling with the button at the top of Harry’s jeans.

 

“Fuck yes.” He hisses, hands clumsy in his haste to get them on the floor as soon as possible. His cock looks obscene in his underwear, tenting it obviously. Liam bends down, sucking the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth through the thin layer of cotton. Harry whines, hips jumping and he bangs his head on the board at the top of Liam’s bed.

 

Leave it to Liam to laugh at him.

 

He’s got his forehead pressed into Harry’s thigh as Harry rubs at the sore spot at the top of his skull. “S’not nice to laugh at my misfortune.”

 

Liam’s practically shaking with laughter, “It’s just – you’re as clumsy in bed as you are on your feet.”

 

Harry pouts, head falling back into the pillow as he stares at the ceiling. He wishes he wasn’t hard so he could make Liam feel sorry for him.

 

“Don’t worry, darling. I know how to make you forgot all about that bump on your noggin.”

 

Harry huffs, wanting to retort with something sarcastic, but Liam’s stripping them out of their shirts and Harry’s always had trouble finding his words when Liam’s half naked.

 

“You should – ” Harry tries, reaching for the top of Liam’s jeans, hoping to get his point across because speaking has suddenly gotten terribly difficult.

 

“In time, but for now, what do you want? Hm? Want me to suck your cock? Finger you? Eat you out?”

 

Harry feels dizzy, breathing going harsh, how can Liam possibly expect him to coherently answer a question like that?

 

Liam’s eyebrows raise, he’s clearly pleased that he’s already rendered Harry speechless. “All three you say? Hm greedy little thing aren’t you?”

 

“I – fuck.”

 

Liam doesn’t waste much time after that, he gets Harry completely naked, giving his cock one long lick before digging around in his nightstand. It takes all Harry has in him to not reach down and touch himself.

 

Liam settles down between Harry’s thighs and a throws one leg over his shoulder. Harry has to reach up and grab at his hair so he doesn’t do something stupid with his hands. He’s blushing and he can’t tell if it’s more from arousal or Liam’s current location.

 

He’s had a fair share of hand jobs and he’s fingered himself before but it’s a lot different having someone - having Liam - do it instead.

 

“Nervous?” Liam asks, pressing soft kisses to the underside of Harry’s thigh.

 

“Just - stop teasing.”

 

Liam laughs but pops the top of the lube bottle none the less. He circles Harry’s rim carefully and then stops. Harry’s about to scream in frustration when Liam finally slips a finger inside, “You cleaned up for me?”

 

Harry whines at the slow drag of Liam’s finger and nods, “Have been -” He gasps, “every time I shower… since - since the bike,” he flails his arms a little, too embarrassed to actually say it, “thing.”

 

“Since I made you come in your jeans?”

 

“Yes,” Harry hisses, rocking his hips back as Liam nudges another finger inside.

 

“So considerate,” Liam mumbles, leaning in to lick at the tip of Harry’s cock where he’s wet and leaking onto his stomach. Harry’s stomach muscles jump and Liam moves to bit at his hip bone. “Better not suck your cock huh? Don’t want you coming too soon, not if you expect me to have sex with you still.”

 

Harry makes an inaudible sound, something that could have resembled a moan but was lost in his throat.

 

Liam shifts, moving to shift his weight to his legs to he reach up with his free hand untangle Harry’s hands from his hair. “You alright?”Liam asks, rubbing at the spot on Harry’s head that must be sore judging at how hard he was pulling.

 

Harry throws an arm over his eyes but answers at least, so Liam doesn’t push. “I’m gonna embarrass myself. Again. S’the only thing I seem to do in front of you.”

 

“If you’re talking about coming then you’re definitely not going to embarrass yourself, at least, I won’t be laughing at you that’s for sure.”

 

“It’s just different ya know? Like rather than touching my dick this is -” he shivers as if to prove a point. “So much better, I’ve never been able make it this good on my own and I -” He moans as Liam twists his fingers in way that has stars exploding behind his eyelids, “Fuck, I want your dick so bad, if it’s like this with just your fingers - I can’t imagine -” His brain fizzles out. He’s in no mindset to try and find a world that would dignify what sex with Liam would be like. He’s not even sure there is a word for it, honestly.

 

“You’re very flattering when you’re horny.”

 

Harry’d hit him if he still had control over this limbs.

 

“Please, Liam,”

 

“Not yet,” Liam whispers, lips ghosting along the shell of Harry’s ear before he leans back and opens the bottle of lube to pour more on his fingers. Harry’s already tight around his fingers, smooth and warm and he stretches Harry as much as possible before pushing in a third finger.

 

Harry’s breath stutters and his back arches, head thrown back to expose the long expansion of his neck. He knots his hands into the sheets, planting his feet into the bed so he can rock his hips back against the thrust of Liam’s fingers.

 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon.” Harry pleads.

 

“Fuck, Harry, are you sure you’re ready?”

 

Harry nods, choking down the whine in his throat when Liam removes his fingers. Liam’s a bit clumsy trying to get out of his jeans and boxers fast enough, fingers fumblingly until he finally just pulls them both off his hips without undoing the fly.

 

Harry mumbles something but Liam’s too busy trying to find that bottle of lube that’s lost in the sheets to focus. He almost bites off his tongue when Harry’s hand wraps around his cock. He tries to stop Harry, but he’d be lying if he said he tried really hard.

 

“Wanted to touch you.” Harry says, sweeping his thumb across Liam’s slit.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

It’s by some miracle that Liam finds the bottle of lube and is able to push Harry’s wandering hands away. He reaches for a condom, slicks up his cock and then leans over to kiss Harry, running a hand along Harry’s leg where it’s trembling just enough to notice.

 

“Only if you want to.” Liam says.

 

Harry groans, “I want this, I want you. Just - c’mon.”

 

Liam reaches down to get a hold of his dick and line himself up. He pushes in slowing, using his free hand to stroke Harry and get him to relax more. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on the friction against his cock rather than pain that makes him feel like he’s being spilt in half. A shiver runs down his spine when Liam’s hips finally sit flush against his arse.

 

Liam strokes him in earnest then, thumbing at the head of his cock like he’s trying to make Harry come as soon as possible.

 

Liam inches his hips forward, slowly, before pulling out and repeating. Harry’s cock throbs in his hand, the flesh hot and hard beneath his palm. Harry hitches his hips, chasing Liam’s movement as he starts thrusting and it eases Liam’s mind enough to start moving faster.

 

“Harry? Okay?” Liam asks, voice cracking like maybe he’s not so much in control of himself as he’s letting on.

 

Harry can only nod though, moaning out against the drag of Liam inside of him. “So good.” He mumbles, making sweet, encouraging noises as Liam starts fucking him like he wants.

 

There’s a thin sheen of sweat starting to collect at Harry’s temples, making his hair curl even more. When he opens his eyes his pupils are blown, green giving way to black. His face is flushed, color sitting heavily on his cheeks and Liam thinks he’s probably the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

 

Harry’s orgasm starts in his toes, tingling up his legs and shaking his bones. He wraps his hands around Liam’s arms, feeling the muscle pulled taut beneath the skin and with only final thrust from Liam, he’s coming, cock pulsing between the two of them and spilling on his stomach.

 

Liam buries his head in the crock of Harry’s neck. Harry’s gone impossibly tight around him and it’s all of two more thrusts before he’s following suit, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he comes too.

 

+

 

It’s not intentional that Liam lets Harry spend the night, then again, it’s not unintentional either. It’s just - the thought that he wakes up with scares him. The thought that he likes the feeling of Harry’s body curled up next to his, likes the steadying breathing he can feel against his collarbone. The feeling of being needed.

 

He acknowledges it’s a bit cowardly but he sneaks out (of his own flat, mind you) before Harry wakes. He needs to run, he needs to walk, he needs to clear his head.

 

+

 

The heat of the morning sun on his shoulder is what pulls Harry from sleep. He stretches out in the bed, wincing slightly at the soreness that lingers from last night. He peels his eyes open and glances toward the bathroom, the doors open and lights off. He listens and when he hears absolute silence his heart starts to hammer. He gets tangled in the sheets as he gets out of bed and pulls his boxers on. Stumbling into the kitchen he finds what he feared, nothing. He checks the fridge door, the night stand, his phone and nothing. Not a note or word with any indication as to where Liam is.

 

He plops down on the couch, trying to think rationally. It’s morning, Liam like to run in the morning, he’s probably out for a run, thought Harry would still be in bed by the time he came back. Yeah, that’s it.

 

He waits all of five minutes before he decides, fuck it, and calls Liam.

 

He jumps when the phone rings from the bedroom. He finds it lying face up on the dresser, teasing him as his name blinks across the screen.

 

He sighs, shoulders sagging a bit before he decides he’s going to call Zayn. Zayn’ll know what to do, or at least, know where Liam is.

 

+

 

“I’ll pick you up, I’m on my way to the shop anyway.” Zayn says.

 

“I - uh, I’m at Liam’s.”

 

There’s a small pause before Zayn speaks again. “I’ll pick you up in five minutes then in that case.”

 

They’re both quiet as Zayn drives, Liam lives just a few blocks from his dad’s shop and Harry just watches as Zayn unlocks the front door and disappears into the back. He doesn’t know whether he’s supposed to follow so he stretches his neck out to see if he can spot Zayn anywhere.

 

Metal clings and then Zayn’s shouting his name, “C’mon back here.”

 

Zayn’s on one of those mechanical roller boards and slides underneath as Harry takes a seat on a stool close by.

 

“So why were you at Liam’s but Liam wasn’t at Liams?” Zayn asks, but there’s something in his voice that makes Harry think he already knows the answer and just wants to confirm the idea. Which, typical. Zayn knows a lot more than he lets on.

 

“We uh - well we went out last night you know.”

 

He can’t see Zayn’s head but he imagines him nodding.

 

“And well then we came back here to get his bike ‘cause we’d taken a taxi to the restaurant and then - we uh - we went back to his.” Harry finishes, hoping Zayn’ll put two and two together so he doesn’t have to say it out loud.

 

Zayn rolls out from under the car so he can look Harry in the eyes. “You had sex with him last night?”

 

Harry chews at his bottom lip and nods.

 

Zayn’s eyebrows furrow before he slides back under the car. “And then when you woke up this morning and he was gone?”

 

Harry sighs, “Yeah. I don’t know where he’s went. I tried calling him but he left his phone at his place.”

 

There’s another clang and then Zayn swears, rolling out from the under car and sitting up, he’s got his thumb in his mouth. “Look, Harry, I’m gonna tell you something just ‘cause I’m fucking sick of watching my best friend do this to himself. He doesn’t think he’s good enough, he’s always thought that. And he sure as shit doesn't think he’s good enough for you.”

 

“He - what?”

 

“And you need to make him see otherwise. He’s never been a relationship guy and then you knocked his whole world upside down. I’ve never seen him around a person the way he is around you and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let him fuck this up. You’re good for him. You just want him.”

 

Harry’s mind is still spinning with this new information as Zayn gets up and head to a cabinet over by the door. “Here.” Zayn says, tossing a set of keys at Harry.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Go get Liam and tell him how you feel.”

 

“I don’t know where-”

 

“He’s at Hyde Park, the round pond, watching the birds.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“I’ve known Liam since I was six, trust me.”

 

Harry nods, turning the keys over his hand to investigate further and glances around. Zayn points to far corner and as Harry’s eyes follow he’s sure Zayn must be joking.

 

“A vespa? Are you serious? Why can’t I have a real bike?”

 

“Because you’ll kill yourself.”

 

“Heeeeeeyyyy.”

 

“I will give you the pink one.”

 

“I’m going.”

 

+

 

Zayn’s right. Liam’s sitting on a bench a little ways back from the pond, there’s some crumbled up bread at his feet and a wandering goose that’s slowly eating it all up. The hum of the vespa is enough for the goose to squawk and waddle away and Liam looks up as Harry turns the engine off.

 

Liam’s eyebrows rise as he looks at the scooter before glancing up at Harry, “What are you doing?”

 

Harry shakes his head, laughing slightly, “I had to make due to come and kiss you on your stupid face because I love you for you and I just want you to be with me. So, please stop this nonsense alright? I sacrificed my dignity to come find you on an Italian scooter in a pastel color for god’s sake.”

 

Liam smiles softly and Harry steps over to sit down next to him. He leans in to peck his check and nuzzle into his side.

 

“You deserve someone better than me you know? Someone who has their life together.”

 

“I think I should be the judge of who deserves me, don’t you think?” Harry says.

 

Liam turns his head to look at Harry. He brings his hand up to cup Harry’s jaw and sweeps his thumb across his skin. “You make me feel needed and I’m not gonna sit here and tell you it doesn’t scare me because it does. But if you want me, there’s no way I can say no because I’ve never wanted something as much as I want you.”

 

Harry smiles and ducks in to place a kiss on Liam’s lips. It’s not some Disney happy ending and it never will be, because that’s not real. Real life is hard and it hurts but fighting for what he wants is going to make it all worth it in the end and he hopes, that when he gets to that final stage, Liam is right there next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> HUGE HUGE THANKS TO [KAT](http://enterprising.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, here's Liam's [bike](http://www.harley-davidson.com/en_US/Media/images/2014-Motorcycles/dyna/wide-glide/gallery/wallpaper_1024x768/14-hd-wide-glide-bs.jpg) and Harry's blue [vespa](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d5/Light_blue_Vespa_GL,_front.jpg)
> 
> Oh, Kat says listen to [next to me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nwdjQmc_N8) so do that.


End file.
